Within the prior art, various transaction devices have been utilized to allow individuals to perform transactions. These transactions may be to purchase merchandise or services or may be to gain access to a secure area. Among the commonly used transaction devices is a credit card with a magnetic strip that identifies the credit card account of the individual. The standard credit card has no capability of receiving information from the transaction unit utilized to read the credit card. In addition, the validity of the credit card can only be indirectly verified. However, various types of smart cards do have the ability to store transactional information and to later reproduce this transaction information. For example, it is possible to have a smart card that is utilized as a standard credit card but receives information from the transactional unit defining what was purchased. In addition, the smart card can organize this information for later transmission to a personal computer via a physical link.
Similarly, other types of transactions involve such things as entering secure areas. Because of the need to preserve proprietary information, or restrict access to dangerous physical locations, many building facilities have secure areas which can only be accessed by designated people. Access to these secure areas is controlled by identification of personal features of an individual, keyed or unkeyed locks, and identification badges such as cards with magnetic strips. The cards with magnetic strips are similar to credit cards or smart cards.
The problems that exists with the prior art transaction devices fall into four major categories. First, these transaction devices are not capable of directly and independently establishing their validity with an independent center. Second, these devices require that the transaction unit have a special interface for reading information from the device. The special reading facility may take the form of physical contact such as in a credit card application or may allow limited wireless reading of the transaction device by the transaction unit using, for example, electromagnetic transmission. However, even in the situation where the transaction device communicates information via electromagnetic transmission, the transaction unit must be specifically equipped for the particular type of electromagnetic transmission. The third problem is the proliferation of credit cards, checkbooks, debit cards, and security cards that the average individual must carry. Fourth, is the amount of time required to complete the transaction. For example, when a credit card is used to purchase groceries at a supermarket. First, the groceries must be rung up; and then, the credit card entered and verified before the transaction can be completed.